Masquerade
by dezzawho77
Summary: A girl working in a flower shop finds herself to be the object of a mischevious young man's attention. A misunderstanding brings her to his prestigious school, Hogwarts, consequently leading to a startling discovery. AU where Hogwarts is not hidden to Muggles, but instead disguises itself as a prestigious school for the notoriously rich. Featuring Fred, George, and Draco Malfoy


"You are ridiculously gorgeous today."

I rolled my eyes, taking a deep breath before turning to greet the man who had for SOME reason taken it upon himself to visit our shop each and every day for the last week.

"Welcome back, sir. What can I help you with today?"

He smiled the same smile as always, as I (also as always) ignored the compliment and plastered a sickly sweet smile to my face.

"Another two calla lillies, please."

I blinked. "That makes a dozen."

He smiled a little wider. "I know."

I huffed. "Buying a dozen the first day, sir, would have saved you nearly half of what you've paid so far."

He tried to appear thoughtful. "Hmm. Is that so?"

I closed my eyes and took another breath. "Yes sir. I suggested it to you when you bought the first two."

The smirk was back. "I simply remember you saying they were your favorite. Perhaps I was too distracted by your beauty."

This man. Good god. Did he never give up??

"Yes. Perhaps you were. Let me get those for you."

I stepped away from the counter and out the back door to the greenhouse, taking time to carefully seek out the perfect lillies, knowing from experience the rotten man would accept none with a single blemish.

Ugh. Damn those Hogwarts students! All so snooty and stuck up their own arses. And to think! Coming in here every day to buy flowers for some girl, and ceaselessly flirting with me in the process. Being rich and going to school in a castle doesn't make you special. Neither does being frustratingly attractive, or having gorgeous red hair and sparkling green eyes.

I took a few deep breaths before heading back inside the shop.

As I stepped inside, voices reached me and I stepped more quietly, listening.

"She's a Muggle, Frederick. I'd understand if you were just toying with her, but this is the 6th day. I feel like you might be getting attached."

"Well I didn't ask you, did I George? It's harmless. Besides," there was a pause, "I'm not entirely certain she is a Muggle. If you saw how she was with the plants-"

"Great, now you're delusional. Look, if there was a single drop of the old blood in her, the headmistress would have already come for her. Get yourself together mate."

The angry retort was punctuated by the shop door slamming, and I continued into the room like I hadn't heard the exchange.

Frederick collected himself so quickly I barely caught the glimmer of pain in his eyes before he covered it with his usual annoying grin.

"Ah, they're beautiful!" he exclaimed, plucking them from my hands before I could even tie a ribbon around the stems.

"No worries, I'm tieing them altogether anyways."

A vein throbbed at my temple. Why the hell hadn't he just bought the dozen in the first place??

"Well, have a nice day sir. I hope your lady enjoys the lillies."

He eyed me for a moment longer, then nodded curtly and left, letting the door bang shut being him. I felt a twinge of guilt at my attitude towards him, but quickly pushed it away. The students at that school were trouble, and this one had far too much nerve.

"Dezza? There's a young man at the door for you."

I groaned and sat up in bed. Why could I not have one peaceful day? The shop was closed on Sundays, why couldn't I just sleep in? And who the hell was here at this hour?

I stumbled around the room, grabbing a pair of shorts to throw on but not bothering with a shirt. My chemise covered everything and I had every intention of going straight back to bed when I sent whatever git it was away.

I slouched down the stairs and stepped past my father at the door to see who dared wake me, and catching sight of him, I immediately turned back for my room.

"Miss! Please!" I heard the amused voice call. I threw a very unladylike hand gesture in his face, then stopped. I quickly made my way back to front door and shut it behind me in my father's laughing face.

"How. Do you know. Where I live, sir?"

A look of uncertainty crossed his face as he took in my irritation and wariness.

"Well I didn't follow you if that's what you'e thinking. Is that the type of person you think I am?"

I laughed. "Am I supposed to think differently? From a man who clearly has a lady, yet flirts with shop workers while buying gifts for her? I already knew you were a creep, but this is disturbing."

He froze, having the audacity to actually look hurt.

"Who says I have a lady? Who are you to judge that?"

I stared at him incredulously, not knowing how to respond. A hint of uncertainty trickled into my mind.

He gritted his teeth, then merely shook his head, and, taking his hands from behind his back, pushed the long box he'd been holding into my arms before nodding sharply at me and turning on his heel to storm off down the lane.

I closed my eyes and gripped the box, getting the feeling that I had been very wrong in my assessment of him. Thinking back, he'd really given me no reason to be so rude. The day he'd first come into my shop, it had seemed like he was more interested in staring at me than buying flowers or herbs, so I'd told him to get lost if he wasn't looking to purchase anything. He'd simply grinned and said he was looking for something for a lovely lady, and asked my recommendation.

I gritted my teeth and looked down at the box with a sinking feeling. Opening the lid, I groaned loudly and plopped down on the front steps. As I'd feared, inside lay a dozen flawless white calla lillies tied with a red velvet ribbon.

"So, care to tell me what that was about?"

I startled, having not noticed my father join me on the porch, then sighed, not knowing where to begin.

"I'm an idiot."

He peeked over at the box, grimacing.

"I'm assuming that was the Hogwarts chap who's been coming in and bothering you."

I nodded.

"The one who was buying flowers for a lady yet finding any excuse to flirt with you."

I nodded again.

"But from the looks of it, I'd say there was no other lady."

I shook my head.

"So this young man has come in everyday for a week, been a complete gentleman, and deliberately overpaid you for flowers, for you. Do I have all that right?"

I dropped my head into my hands.

Without warning, my father burst into loud, uncontrollable, laughter while I watched, unamused.

Finally, he calmed down, wiping the tears from his eyes and gazing warmly down at me.

"Dezzalyn. My sweet, fierce, oblivious girl. I do believe you owe that poor soul an apology. I'd start by reading the letter in the box."

Then he leaned over to kiss my forehead and went back inside.

Looking down, I realized I had somehow completely missed the envelope on top of the flowers. How? I could have sworn it hadn't been there a moment before. A little dazed, I opened it carefully and pulled out the two slips of paper. The first was a hand-written note.

"Miss Dezzalyn, I apologize for the impression I seem to have left you of myself, and any bother I may have caused you over the past week with my incessant advances. I realize also that I am at fault for giving you the wrong idea of me, and assure you that I am not the sort of man to pursue any sort of relations with any woman, were I to already be in any sort of commitment to another. That being said, I hope you will extend to me the kindness of attending the annual fall masquerade at Hogwarts academy. If not to enjoy the event with me, I advise you come anyway. The food is amazing. And free."

I smiled grudgingly. He was an amusing fellow. And then something hit me. I reread the note, and thought back to the confrontation we'd had moments ago. He hadn't known beforehand that I'd assumed he had a lady, and he'd been surprised and offended when I accused him of it. So how was it that this note was apologizing for giving me that impression? It was as if he'd sent the letter after leaving. But that was impossible and illogical. Yet I was certain there has been no letter in the box when I'd opened it. I glanced at the second slip of paper, finding it to be an invitation to the masquerade Hogwarts hosted every October 29. Some of the more influential people in town received the invitation yearly, but it was practically unheard of for someone with as little political pull as a flower shop owner to be invited. I'd heard that the students could invite a guest if they wished, but seldom did they ever befriend or take an interest in any of us normal people.

It was two days away. I considered just ignoring it, not really finding the idea of being surrounded by the rich and notorious very appealing, but then I remembered the impossibility of the letter. I was intrigued by this Frederick and how he'd managed a trick like that. I had to go. I mean, after all, there was free food.

"I'm glad you've decided to give the young man a chance." My father smiled warmly. "And, I would hope, an apology?"

I grimaced. "Of course. He deserves that at least. I was horrid."

I finished taming my long dark curls and grabbed the dress from my bed. I was lucky to have such amazing neighbors. Miss Aria was a regular customer at the shop, and because of us providing the arrangements for her father's funeral free of charge last year, she'd put together a beautiful design for me in less than two days. And it was green. Oh how I loved green.

I smiled at my father and retreated into the bathroom to pull on the gown, then stepped back out to examine my reflection in the mirror. My father's eyes instantly filled with tears, and he rushed from the room, leaving me standing confused and staring at the door. He was back in a split second though, holding a small wooden box. Opening it, he lifted out a velvet mask the exact shade of my gown, adorned with a simple slip of black lace across it. It was beautiful. I knew without asking that this had been my mother's. He handed it to me, and pulled another item from the box before setting it down and moving to fasten the silver chain around my neck. I looked down and my breath caught in my throat.

"But dad..."

"No but's. She'd want you to have it."

I swallowed, blinking back tears as I caressed my mother's pendant lightly in my hands. The tree of life. It was a simple piece, made entirely from hand-shaped silver, with a single emerald embedded in the base. I'd always loved it. It felt like her.

"Enough of that now." His voice was gruff as he brushed away a stray tear escaping down my cheek. "Just look at you. All grown up."

I finally spared a look at the mirror, and gasped. I could hardly recognize myself. The gown was perfect, with a sweetheart neckline and fitted bodice that cinched at the waist, and a skirt that flowed like water. The sheer over-layer and silver accents gave it an enchanted look, and my mother's pendant was the perfect addition. My father stepped behind me and tied her mask, adding the finishing touch to transforming me into a woman I'd never dreamed I could be. For the first time that day, I felt a glimmer of excitement rather than anxiety. Perhaps tonight wouldn't go so terribly after all.

My father drove me to the town hall, where I was to wait with the other townspeople who had received an invitation, until the carriages from the school came to retrieve us.

After a quick hug goodbye and a few deep breaths, I stepped into the hall and glanced around at the others. I fit in surprisingly well, though I'd been silly for doubting I wouldnt. I wasn't poor by any means, and Miss Aria was an amazing designer who probably created half the gowns being worn tonight. I'd hardly had time to even start guessing who was behind what mask before the clatter outside announced the carriages had arrived.

There were about 20 of us, and we were ushered into 5 horse-drawn carriages straight out of a fairy tale. There was very little talk on the way to the castle. It was clear I wasn't the only one engulfed in nerves and excitement.

Upon arrival we were led not into the castle itself, but down a short forest path lined with lights that twinkled like stars, and into a large clearing that had been strung with thousands more of the same beautiful lights. Off to one side was an area with quaint tables set with candles and white cloth, and further down, row after row of buffet tables filled with the most delicious looking food I'd ever seen. Steak, seafood, whole chickens, fruit, and of course dozens of deserts. I laughed to myself. Frederick hadn't been lying. It was worth it to come just for the food alone.

I glanced around for any glimpse of that long, shockingly red hair, but to no avail. There were so many people, it was overwhelming.

I stepped off to the side to take a breath and grab a drink, any excuse to be out of the crowd. My anxiety was starting to eat at me again. I couldn't find Frederick either, and if I didn't, this whole night was a waste.

The drink table wasn't far enough from the crowd, I still felt smothered. I ended up escaping back down the path to the school, stopping to rest against a crumbling wall that had probably been a part of an older wing of the castle.

"Not enjoying yourself?" I spun around, coming face to face with a young man that had been sitting in what had once been a window of the wall. Christ. If I'd collapsed against the wall a mere two feet over, I would have sat on the man. How had I not seen him?

"Um, no," I stammered. "I mean yes. Yes I was. It's just crowded. I needed to breathe."

He nodded, seemingly thoughtful as he took in my appearance just as I was taking in his.

Cropped blonde hair that was shaggy in the front in a way that still managed to be stylish, pale skin, grey eyes. Sharp, gorgeous cheekbones. Damn why did all of the students at this blasted school have to be so attractive?

"Haven't seen you at these before."

It wasn't a question, so I didn't answer.

"Are you some new politicians daughter?"

I tried to refrain from showing my disgust.

"No, my father and I own the town flower and herbal remedy shop."

His eyebrows shot up. "Really now? That's interesting. How did you end up at a thing like this, if I may ask?"

"I recieved a personal invitation."

"From who? I havent seen you with anyone."

Warning bells went off in my mind. He hadn't seen me with anyone? That would mean he'd been watching me. But how, if he'd been here? I was fairly certain I would have noticed anyone leaving the clearing ahead of me.

"I, um... I think I'm going to head back to the party."

He hopped off the ledge to stand beside me.

"I'll walk with you."

It wasn't an offer, so I simply started towards the forest with him at my side.

"I didn't catch your name, sweet lady." He smiled, reaching out to toy with a lock of my hair that had brushed his arm.

"Dezzalyn. And you?" It was hard to speak normally. This man had some sort of air about him that I couldn't explain. It felt like... power. Not influence, or regality, but raw power. I thought back to the letter in the flower box, and how the boy seemed to appear out of nowhere. There was something odd about this place and these people. I could even feel it in the trees.

"Draco."

I startled, having forgotten I'd asked. It was a nice name.

"Draco." I repeated, filling the silence. "Very... prestigious."

He laughed, and I felt a bit more at ease.

"Well, that would be my family for you. But I'm not that interesting. Let's talk about you."

I swallowed, not liking where this was going.

"You never told me who invited you. It's quite rare to see an ordinary Muggle at a thing like this. Not that I'd say you're unremarkable in any way."

Oh jeez. I rolled my eyes on the inside. But there was that word again. Muggle.

His eyes swept over my face and hair, seeming to drink it all in. His gaze froze once it reached my mother's pendant, his eyes widening.

"Or that I'm completely certain you're really a Muggle..."

I started to ask what the hell that word was supposed to mean, but by then we'd reached the clearing, and I was entranced by the masked couples twirling wildly beneath the trees and fairy lights. I was so caught up in them that I didn't notice Draco move closer.

"Beautiful," he breathed, gazing at me. "The dancers. Aren't they?"

Of course he'd been talking about the dancers. I was glad for the low light as I felt the blush spread across my cheeks. I nodded.

"Something about the suits, and gowns, and masks, and lights, all out here in the forest. It seems…" I trailed off, not wanting to sound childish.

"Magical."

I glanced back to him and smiled. "Exactly."

"Seems a waste. You seem more magical than any of the girls here, and here you are, off on the sidelines, just waiting."

I felt my face go red again. Was he trying to make fun of me?

"That came out wrong. I'm sorry. What I meant was- well, this isn't usually my thing. But, would you like to dance? With me?"

I stared at him, probably for a bit too long, but it was surprising to see this elegant boy grasping for words and looking just the tiniest bit flustered. I nodded.

He smiled brilliantly and took my hand, leading me out to the center of the clearing, just as another song began. He slipped his hand down to my waist and not an inch lower, the perfect gentleman, and I let my free hand rest on his shoulder. Soon he was guiding me effortlessly and skillfully, and I was extremely grateful my father had me take those ballroom dancing classes I'd always hated. We danced for what seemed like both eons and seconds at once, gliding seamlessly into each new song.

And with each step and turn and glide, I saw more of Draco. His eyes seemed to lighten, his posture relaxed, his smile came easier. He was beautiful. I found myself feeling sad that he felt the need to hide this part of him for some reason. I'd only known him for a couple hours, yet I had the feeling I'd already seen him more open than most of the people here.

The slow song we were dancing to came to an end, but he didn't let go of my hand or waist. He seemed to want to say something, but wasn't sure how. "Dezzalyn.."

"Please, Dezza. Call me Dezza."

He smiled. "Dezza."

Just then, I caught sight of a familiar tall, redhaired figure gliding across the clearing towards us. Draco saw him to, and took notice of my recognition.

He smiled a bit bitterly. "I take it that's your date."

Before I had a chance to reply, he'd reached us.

"Miss Dezzalyn." He said, rather coolly.

My heart froze. Had it been a mistake to come tonight after all? Would he even want an apology?

I nodded mutely, and he turned his attention to Draco. "Malfoy. Can I help you with something?"

Draco sneered. "You help me? Not a chance Weasley. I was merely showing Miss Dezzalyn here a bit of a good time."

He turned to smile at me, though there was a curious, almost worried look in his eyes.

"I'll see you again."

It wasn't a request, so I said nothing as he strode away. When all I wanted was to ask him to stay.

"Well," I said, turning to Frederick and trying to lighten the mood. "I'm starving." I started for the buffet tables, but he caught my arm. "You shouldn't have come."

I stopped. For some reason, hearing that had hurt, though I'd half expected it.

"You invited me."

"Well I shouldn't have. You should go."

I bit back tears.

"Look, I know I was a jerk-"

"Ugh. Come on."

He tightened his grip on my arm and started to pull me back down the path.

"Frederick stop! You're. Hurting. Me!"

I snatched my arm away stepped away from him. Something was very off here.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being like this? I came to apologize!"

"I don't want your bloody damn apology. I want you to leave and not speak to me again."

Fury rose inside me.

"Me? It was YOU who came to my shop to buy me flowers every day. It was YOU who wouldn't stop pestering me trying to get me to like you, and it was YOU who delivered those flowers and that damn invitation to my house. It was-"

I stopped, eyes widening in realization. "It wasn't. It wasn't you."

He sneered. "What are you talking about?" But I saw the confirmation in his eyes.

"It wasn't... But... how.." It hit me. "Twins," I gasped.

He froze.

"Twins. You're not Frederick."

He stood, stunned, and I heard leaves crunch behind us.

"You're damn right he's not."

Frederick barreled forward, knocking down his twin and driving his fist into his face. I started to step forward, but apparently the single hit was all he'd wanted, and his twin wasn't fighting back. No, he was still staring at me.

Without warning, Frederick gathered me up in his arms and crushed me against him. "Dezza. I'm so glad you came. I was so scared you'd still be furious."

I laughed. "I had no reason to be angry in the first place. I was an idiot. You've been nothing but kind to me. I'm sorry."

He stepped back and took me in with his eyes instead. "No worries. That dress is all the apology I needed..."

I smacked him on the arm and turned to face his brother again.

"You must be George." They both gaped. "Sorry, I overheard your exchange at my shop the other day."

They both cringed. Then George looked at me again, half ashamed, half curious.

"Sorry I overreacted. I didn't mean to be a total dick, or to scare you. But he's my brother. I don't want him hurt or mixed up in things he shouldn't be." He took a steadying breath. "And it's amazing that you can tell us apart. Our own mother can't, you know. But still... I don't want him fooling around with a Muggle and getting himself into trouble."

Frederick growled and moved to jump at his brother again, but was interrupted.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that!" Draco snapped, stepping out of the shadows and grabbing George by his collar. "Acting like she's not worthy of your precious brother's affection. What a joke." He pushed George back down and stepped away, composing himself again. He glanced over at me, and his eyes were cold. I suddenly realized Fredericks arm was still on my shoulder and stepped up to let it fall, but Draco had already looked away from me.

"What the hell do you care?" George spat. "Why are you even here?"

Frederick straightened his shoulders and glared at his brother. "Draco is the one who told me Dezzalyn was here, and that you were with her. He caught your attitude and figured you probably weren't the one who invited her, but that she didn't realize that. It doesn't matter if she's a Muggle, you prat, my choices are my own."

I glanced over at Draco, surprised that he'd caught on so fast and went to the effort of finding Frederick.

Draco scoffed. "She's not even a Muggle."

Both twins stared blankly.

Draco sighed. "Do I really have to point out even the most obvious things? Gryffindors, I swear. The pendant. Look at her pendant."

Both obliged. George's face paled, but Frederick took on a look of awe.

"Definitely not a Muggle." They spoke in unison.

I gripped my pendant protectively as something in me snapped.

"Damn It! Will somebody PLEASE tell me what the hell that's supposed to mean?"

Amusement glinted in Dracos eyes for just a moment. "It means, dear lady, that you're a witch. "

Nearly a month had passed since that night. Frederick and George alike had both tried to come see me or get me to at least talk to them. I refused. They were obviously crazy. Me? A witch? And they honestly wanted me to believe they were wizards? Yeah. Sure. I'd gotten my father to ban them from the shop, and he kept them away from the house.

I stepped into the shop and dropped my bag behind the counter before starting the coffee. My father had informed me we had a new hire. Surprising, since this was our family business, but I guess with mom not here anymore...

Well, things would definitely be easier with another pair of hands.

The new bell on the door jingled. Ah. That must be him. "One second!" I called.

Pouring a quick cup and dumping a couple spoons of sugar in, I grabbed my mug and headed to the front to greet our new employee. "Today I'm just going to be showing you-" I froze. "The door. Showing you the door. Get out."

Draco smiled lazily, leaning against the counter and drinking in my appearance in that way he had. I still wasn't sure if he was judging me or checking me out.

"Morning beautiful."

Ah. Checking me out then.

"Leave."

He finally seemed to realize I was serious.

"No way. I worked my ass off at that interview. Your old man is not one to be reckoned with."

"Why are you even here? You don't need a job!"

"Ah," Draco said, smiling widely, "but I want one. And who would your father be to deny a young man the right to learn true responsibility and self-worth? His words. Not mine."

This could not be happening. No way.

"Just leave. Me. ALONE!" I snapped and pushed him, but that wasn't all that happened.

As soon as my hand touched his chest, a pulse pushed out and knocked him clear across the room.

I froze. He laughed.

He clambered back to his feet, that stupid brilliant smile stuck on his stupid beautiful face.

"Tell me I'm crazy now!"

I stared at him, then down at my hands. If he was crazy, so was I.

I didn't notice he'd moved closer until my hands were in his. I looked up, and was caught in the emotion showing freely in his eyes. Happiness, excitement, and a tiny bit of what felt a lot like longing.

"Don't be scared," he murmered. "Let me help you. Let me teach you."

I hesitated.

"Please, Dezza."

His voice cracked, and my heart crumbled.

"Okay."


End file.
